yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Full Moon Flight
Full Moon Flight is a biplane that is owned by Princess Yuna. Like their father's plane, it is colored to represent the night and it even has a full moon on the fuseluge. Armed with 3 machine guns, Yuna can also use this plane for combat. Bio Beginnings One day while flying with Dusty Crophopper, Yuna couldn't help but wishing to own an aiurplane like her father, Hiro does. So she could fly with Dusty, without using her wings. But she was so busy thinking about her wish that she crashed into one the castle towers and fell to the ground. At the hospital, they found that Yuna broke her left wing from hitting the ground and she wouldn't be able to fly for 3 weeks, which made the young filly very sad. Later on, she shared with Hiro and Luna about her desire to own her airplane. As the 2 watched the sad filly go to bed, Luna got an idea about how to cheer her daughter up. Later, she spoke to the Miner Trains about the issue and asked if they could help and the mining engines agreed to help. So they set to work. The next morning when Yuna woke up, she looked outside and saw a brand new biplane parked in the castle runway. She then went outside to get a closer look and saw that the plane was colored to match her fur and had a moon on the side. Hiro and Luna then came outside and said that plane was offically her's. After some training with Skipper Riley and Dusty, Yuna had learned the basics of flying her new plane. She then had a race with Dusty and it came out as a tie. She now had her own plane to fly with Dusty. The Wings Around the World Rally Sometime later, . Yuna's Fire and Rescue After winning the "Wings Around the World Rally" with her family and friends Yuna became a famous racer like Dusty. But while training with Dusty, Skipper, and Ishani, something went wrong with her plane's engine so she had to make an immediate landing. After Dottie inspected the plane, they found that the gearbox became damaged due to being regularly forced over its limits; with that particular model of gearbox now out of production and none available anywhere. So, Dottie and Lightning Storm fitted the Full Moon Flight with a warning light and she told Yuna if she goes too fast, It'll be broken down and crash. That night, Yuna was upset because the broken Gearbox on the Full Moon Flight and she'll have to use her wings again. Meanwhile, She flys her plane to test the limits. As the Full Moon Flight started to go very fast, the warning light begin to flash. Distracted by the light, Yuna accidentally clipped a tower, landed hard and skidded into Yuna's Clubhouse. And it caught fire, So Mayday, Flynn, and Belle use their hoses and put the fire out.Later she spook to Mayday about the situtation and the old firetrucks suggested that she go join Dusty and his friends at Piston Peak National Park while everyone's out making repairs for her Club and they find the gearbox. At Piston Peak National Park, the Full Moon Flight had pontoons attched to it's current landing gear with wheels . Ariel Combat Trivia * Gallery Full Moon Flight with Pontoons.png|Full Moon Flight with detatchable fire fighting Pontoons Category:Airplanes Category:Vehicles Category:Aircraft Category:Air Vehicles Category:Biplanes Category:Fighter planes Category:Fire Planes